


You're Mine

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Series: Voltron Bingo Works [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Marking, SHEITH - Freeform, Voltron Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Keith has a habit of marking Shiro in very visible locations, much to Shiro’s chagrin.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> Voltron Bingo fills, Sheith "As Many Times As It Takes" and NSFW "Marking".

Shiro tugged on his brand new Garrison jacket, bleary-eyed and barely awake that morning. He and Keith had been up late the night before, a thought that left Shiro grinning at his reflection. An expression that soured immediately upon the realization that Keith had left multiple love bites scattered just above where his uniform collar ended, a testament to anyone who saw Shiro that he was claimed.

He growled and drew up the collar in a vain attempt to hide the love bites. He stomped back over to his partner’s slumbering form, which at present was curled up, half-on his stomach, sleeping face down. Shiro nudged Keith’s shoulder until the other man stirred, running a hand through his hair as he turned onto his side to squint up at Shiro through sleep-crusted eyes. Keith blinked up at Shiro and rubbed at his eyes to clear the sleep away.

Keith smiled up at Shiro and stretched, letting the blanket drop and pool around his waist. His t-shirt rode up, revealing abs hardened by training his body to fight. Shiro’s brain short-circuited for a moment, staring at the exposed skin.

“Morning, Shiro,” Keith said, drawing Shiro’s attention away from his lover’s abs.

 _Oh right, I’m upset with him_ , Shiro reminded himself, pulling his lips into a frown.

“Keith, I can’t hide these marks,” Shiro said, pointing at his neck and jawline.

Keith sat up on his knees on the bed and reached out to turn Shiro’s face this way and that in the morning light. He bit his lip, a barely-there attempt to hide his grin.

“I think it suits you,” Keith said, shrugging mischievously.

“Sui- _Keith_ , I am an _admiral_ now. I can’t have love bites all over where people can see them!” Shiro exclaimed, tugging at his collar once more.

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled himself the rest of the way off the bed. His grey sweatpants clung to his hipbones, something that Shiro usually appreciated because of the inches of skin that were revealed as Keith walked around their room. A fact that Keith knew all too well. Shiro put his hands on his hips, waiting for an apology from his lover.

“Well?” he asked when Keith didn’t say anything.

Keith stepped toward Shiro, the look in his eyes not unlike that of a cat stalking its prey. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist inside the unbuttoned jacket, tickling his sides and making Shiro squirm.

“That’s not the only place I marked you, Shiro,” Keith said, drawing up the hem of Shiro’s black undershirt to reveal a smattering of marks on his hip bone and stomach. Shiro flushed, remembering the look on Keith’s face as he drew Shiro’s cock into his mouth last night...

Shiro shook his head to clear it and sighed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s broad shoulders. He tucked his head into Keith’s neck, breathing in his sleep-filled scent.

“Why do you insist on leaving marks all over me, Keith?” Shiro asked. He should be used to it at this point, but he probably never would be.

“Because people need to know that you belong to _me_ ,” Keith responded.

Shiro drew back, eyebrows knit.

“Seriously?”

“I see the way they look at you!” Keith shot back. “If they see my love bites, they’ll stop flirting with you.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, trying to think of when _anyone_ had flirted with him.

“And see, you’re too oblivious to even realize they’re flirting,” Keith said, poking Shiro’s chest with one finger.

Shiro rolled his eyes. “And just how much are you going to mark me?”

“As many times as it takes,” Keith said cheekily, grinning up at Shiro.

Shiro groaned. _Ah well, it could be worse..._


End file.
